Shane Clarke (Starstrike)
Shane Clarke was known as the Hurricane Ranger of Blue Bay in 2003. History While he was growing up, Shane experienced a lot of pressure to attain conventional success by getting good grades and working toward a business career. When Shane was accepted into the Wind Ninja Academy for the 2002-2003 school year, they only somewhat approved; it was a tolerable detour in their plans for him. Shane was glad to move away from home and independently pursue both the ninja code of ethics and his own interests. He soon found a couple of friends at the academy to carpool with, Tori and Dustin. Unfortunately, they had some difficulty with arriving on time for class and balancing ninja training with jobs and recreation. Sensei Kanoi threatened them with expulsion, expecting that this would compel them to take their training more seriously. On the day of their last chance, the three were late to class due to stopping to help some people whose car had broken down. The Sensei did not want to punish them for this. He praised their generosity, but he insisted that their previous lack of discipline was still grounds for expulsion, and he had to keep his word. Instead of disgracing them as he had planned, he had them removed from the records so that they could have another chance later, and he said that he did not want to see them for at least two years. Not wanting to face his parents, Shane got an apartment in Blue Bay, scraping by on his bike shop job until he could find another way of making a living. He watched the news wistfully when the Wind Ninja Rangers were recruited and announced by the Hexagon, thinking that he could have been one of those. As weeks dragged into months, he began to worry about whether he would find a bigger purpose for his life. The way of the ninja involved a sense of responsibility for fellow man that he didn't feel like he was carrying out. Shane began to have dreams of a place in the woods of Blue Bay Harbor that he had visited once as a child. Eventually he decided to go there, only to encounter the alien bounty hunter Vexacus chasing a ball of light. Shane tried to fight Vexacus to no avail. The ball of light teleported Shane and herself away, then took a humanoid form to talk to Shane. She introduced herself as Skyla, a Karmanian, and explained that he helped her escape from Vexacus before, when he was a child. Now she was dying, and she planned to pass on her great powers to him. This was the power that Vexacus was after. Shane continued to help Skyla until she died, only minutes later. Shane's new power took the form of a small, gold-colored medallion that he could activate at will. Upon activation, he found himself in a white masked ninja outfit with gold trim and the red Air element symbol. In this form, all of his ninja abilities were enhanced: stealth, speed, strength and air manipulation. He also gained a laser blast ability. Vexacus soon found Shane and vowed to get the power from him, but Shane fought and defeated him, destroying his small spaceship. Shane thought that Vexacus had been destroyed as well, but he had escaped and limped away. Vexacus was still determined to get the power from Shane, so as soon as he recuperated and made it back to space, he began to recruit other ruthless aliens to help him and send them to Earth. He knew that Shane was a good-hearted person, so he would have these aliens attack Blue Bay in order to draw him out. Shane fought these monsters one by one and defended the city. The people who lived there dubbed him "the Hurricane Ranger", due to his air powers. The Hexagon soon noticed the monster attacks. A representative approached Shane to ask him to join the Hexagon efforts, but Shane refused. He had been building a personal rapport with the community, and he didn't agree with everything the Hexagon was doing. The representative indicated that in that case, the Hexagon would not provide any support at all. Shane stood fast, believing that if it was his destiny to receive Skyla's power, it was probably his destiny to defend Blue Bay. Shane did receive some assistance from the Phantom Ranger from time to time. Eventually they were able to destroy Vexacus for good. Category:Starstrike